Press Rewind, Then Press Replay
by Claire's Demons
Summary: Sometimes, in order to move on from heartbreak, you need to start anew. ROMY HC with a fluffy ending.


**Press Rewind, Then Press Play**

**COMICVERSE**

**Summary: Sometimes, in order to move on from heartbreak, you need to start anew. ROMY. Please review!**

**A/N: This is a cute little ROMY ficlet that doesn't have much angst, but it's slightly sad at the beginning. Please review. Note: Not a lot of accents in here- I get really confused by all the apostrophes and commas and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: … Don't own **

**Many thanks to Emma Quinn and tokipocky for reading through this. Also to tokipocky for her illustrations. Guys, I couldn't have done it without you! ^^ **

Remy scrawled his signature on the dotted line, right next to hers. When he had finished, he shoved the divorce papers back at Belladonna without looking at her. She coldly snatched them away and said in a falsely sweet tone, 'Well, I'm just goin' t' leave f'r my date wit' Eugene now,' she sneered, referring to her arm candy of the week. 'See ya 'round, _cher.' _She then tossed her ring down onto the table. Remy noticed that it was now in two pieces. _Damn her_, the selfish part of his mind whispered. _That cost a fortune._

Remy ignored the pain that her words induced and just continued sipping his cold coffee. He reflected on the extreme changes he and Bella had undergone in the past few months.

First, he'd proposed to her- not because the Guilds wanted him to, but because _he _wanted to. The wedding had been perfect- white flowers, bouquets, wine, dances… everything was as it should have been. The young couple had had a few weeks of pure bliss together.

Then, she'd become fickle. Maybe she had decided that the life of a married woman was too boring for her. Remy didn't know. All he remembered was that she'd voluntarily broke his heart.

It was almost funny, the way everyone assumed that he'd break her heart eventually. However, this time around, she was the one who had let her attentions wander to others.

Remy tried turning a blind eye to her wild flirting because he loved her (or so he told himself). Thus, he must silently tolerate the fact that she wasn't a one-man woman anymore. He kept his pride down and suffered in silence, all for her sake.

But everything has a limit; naturally, so did his patience.

One day, he finally snapped and told her to get her things and move out of the apartment they shared. She threw a classic Bella tantrum, ranting about _him_ being unfaithful to _her_ and whatnot. The sweet words they used to exchange were gone along with their love, and they fought like there was no tomorrow. Their relationship went up in smoke and soon, they decided to break their wedding vows.

And so this resulted in his being at the café, drinking crappy coffee and wondering what on earth had gone wrong with his life.

Remy abandoned his drink and tossed a wad of bills down onto the table, not even bothering to check the money. He decided to leave the broken ring there.

**(X)-(X)-(X)**

Rogue nervously walked down the aisle, trembling. She could barely think because she was so distracted by the numerous butterflies in her stomach; she was dearly afraid that she would trip in her ridiculously high heels and fall flat on her face. Lovely.

Of course, it was only natural for a bride-to-be to feel jittery, but in her case, she had every right to start breaking down right there on the carpet. Normally, Joseph would try to calm her down, but now… Joseph wasn't there. Her groom was absent from his own wedding ceremony.

When Rogue reached the altar, the minister tried to appear calm, reassuring Rogue that surely her groom had only been caught in a traffic emergency. In truth, he was trying to calm his own nerves too. He was only an amateur minister, and he _really_ didn't want to deal with a groom who'd gotten cold feet. God knows what sort of paperwork that would lead to.

'He'll be here soon, don't you worry about it, young lady…'

Rogue didn't hear him. She was deaf to all but her own discordant thoughts. Had her fiancé deserted her for some prettier girl? Had he been caught in some terrible accident? She wasn't sure which outcome was better- hell, she didn't want _either _one to happen.

Ten agonizing minutes dragged by. The guests were obviously becoming impatient; murmurs went around the little church, rumors of infidelity and cowardice ('I always _knew_ he wasn't an honest lad'). A girl with her hair in braids actually whipped out her iPod. _You wouldn't be so casual if this was _your_ wedding and _your_ groom didn't show up,_ Rogue thought at her. At that moment, she was so emotionally screwed-up that she would lash out at just about anybody. (Not out of spite, mind you. She was just hysterical.)

Another five minutes passed, during which the minister placed countless unanswered calls to Joseph and those who were supposed to be in the wedding car with him. Soon, it became clear that Joseph had abandoned Rogue, leaving her to make her own lonely trek down the aisle.

A sob escaped her. The sound was closely followed by teardrops, falling from her eyes like raindrops, cascading down her face and ruining the makeup that had so carefully been applied just one hour ago. All that preparation had been for nothing.

Rogue threw her rose bouquet aside, kicked off her stupid heels and quickly ran out of the church's double doors.

By the time someone had started to chase after her, she had already disappeared into the night.

**(X)-(X)-(X)**

Remy took a walk at a nearby park, trying to clear his head a little. _Now what?_ He asked himself, feeling empty and alone.

When he returned home, the Assassins would mock him and his family would be disappointed with him for destroying their hopes for peace between the Guilds. _Let them cry,_ Remy thought bitterly. _It's _their_ fault for using me as a human olive branch._

A moment later, he felt guilty about his furious mindset. After all he loved his family, even if they didn't feel the same way about him.

_Sometimes, life ain't fair. Neither is love._

The sound of a female crying turned his feet towards it. He saw a woman clothed in a white wedding dress sitting on a park bench, burying her face in her gloved hands. Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed.

She was probably a woman scorned at the altar. Either that or she was a lunatic who dressed up in wedding garb and cried on a park bench, just for kicks.

He felt his heart twist at the sight. After what he'd gone through, he couldn't stand to see another human being hurt like that.

He knelt down by her side and murmured, 'Now, now, chère, calm down.'

The next moment, when she raised her head to look at him, he realised that the man who'd broken her heart was an idiot.

She was beautiful. In the pale moonlight, her lovely and delicate features were enhanced, and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Soft auburn-and-white hair and bright green eyes made her look absolutely ethereal. The girl's beauty stunned Remy into silence for a few moments.

He didn't know that she was observing him too. His unique scarlet orbs showed concern for her and she felt herself warming up to him. Her cheeks flushed slightly when she saw how nicely his sculpted muscles were outlined by his shirt. He moved in a little closer to her and her heartbeat accelerated.

At last, she spoke, breaking the almost magical silence. 'Nothin's wrong with me. Ah've just been dumped by mah fool of a fiancé, that's all.' Her sarcasm was evident in her tone and instantly, she regretted being so rude to him. He'd just been trying to help her and she'd retreated into her tough shell, snarling at him as a cornered animal would.

Thankfully, Remy appeared nonplussed by this. 'What a coincidence. I've just been divorced by m' ex-wife.' The anger and misery he felt shone through in his words.

There was a pause, and then he added softly, 'Dat man who left y' is an idiot. If I had been in his place, I wouldn't have left y' f'r anything.' Well, now, that sure was a surprise. He hadn't really meant for the words to come out like that. All he'd been trying to say was that he would have willingly married Rogue if he had been in that situation.

'But ya not him, Swamp Rat.'

He smiled at the nickname. 'Mebbe, mebbe not. We'll see about dat.' then he stood up. 'I know a café down the street. They serve knock-out sandwiches.' He offered a hand to Rogue. 'Want t' come?'

She grinned and let him pull her up. They were standing face-to-face, lips mere inches away from each other's. 'Ah've got a better idea,' she whispered. 'You and me, runnin' away from this town, havin' a little cross-country trip. What do ya say?'

**(X)-(X)-(X)**

**Eight months later**

The invitation ran this way:

'**You are cordially invited to the wedding of**

**Anna Marie Howlett**

**And**

**Remy Etienne LeBeau'**

xXx

**A/N: In case the ending is a little confusing, they went on a road-trip married. **

**Does anyone want me to write about their road-trip?**


End file.
